1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a multi-layered augmented reality system and method, and more particularly, to a multi-layered augmented reality system and method for independently controlling a virtual object corresponding to a target object and a virtual object corresponding to a background in an image frame by applying different coordinate systems to the virtual objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality technology provides special effects by expressing a predetermined object together with a virtual object corresponding to the predetermined object. By augmented reality technology, manufacturing costs may be reduced, and a physically inexpressible world may be expressed. Accordingly, augmented reality technology enables users to experience digital information that is personalized and has realistic-sensitivity.
A conventional augmented reality technology augments a virtual object of an object appearing on a single screen. The conventional augmented reality technology has a problem that virtual objects inevitably move in a single coordinate system, since virtual objects are augmented based on a coordinate system related to an object. Additionally, the conventional augmented reality technology has another problem that virtual objects disappear when a feature point as a base for augmenting virtual objects is covered due to an occlusion.
Accordingly, there is a desire to augment virtual objects for each of various objects on a screen, and to prevent a virtual object from disappearing even when an occlusion occurs.